


Can We Try Again

by Apollo_Crossing



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Crush, First Kiss, Fluff, Old Friends, Reunions, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollo_Crossing/pseuds/Apollo_Crossing
Summary: "She was pretty disappointed when I admitted that I didn't remember her kissing me later on."He may not have remembered, but Caitriona certainly did. Her first kiss with her first real crush, only to face the humiliation of him not even remembering it.After years of being apart, Bobby reached a bit of fame after Love Island and Cait lives a humble life as a vet. When they cross paths again, will old feelings come biting back?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue to an experimental fic. I just thought it would have been interesting to see a fic about someone possibly pining for Bobby from the outside.
> 
> Please let me know what you guys think?

"This girl who liked me since we were teenagers. And I obviously had no idea because, well…" The familiar freckled man said on the television, laying in bed with a rather beautiful woman after a rather intense kiss that left an odd knot of envy in Cait's stomach. Even her face heats up at him telling such a humiliating story that haunts the corners of her memories and keeps her awake at night with all to embarrassing and discouraging thoughts. "Anyway," He continues the story. "the whole night was a blur. She was pretty disappointed when I admitted that I didn't remember her kissing me later on. But you probably don't want to hear that."

At this, Cait turns to a different channel with a scoff. "I know I don't want to hear that." She grumbles and eats a berry from her fruit bowl. Well, it's more like she doesn't want to be reminded of that evening. Yes, she was the girl he mentioned. The girl he had his first kiss with. Even though she was trying to switch her brain to watching the random sci-fi film, but she keeps having memories resurface of that night, even though it was several years ago.

They were both seventeen and at a mutual mate's party and they both rather drunk, Bobby more so than her. Yes, she was crushing on him at the time even though they were barely acquainted with each other. More than a little alcohol in their system was just enough to get them giggling with each other and singing along to the Pussycat Dolls like old best friends, though. All in all, having a great time. However, as the night was ending, she thought, in her somewhat sobering mind, that they were having a moment when they were talking by the bonfire. One thing led to another and they shared a kiss.

She honestly thought that meant he was interested in her and that maybe she had a chance. After all, her teenage naivete, fueled by teen rom-coms and YA novels told her that first kisses were the start of something amazing and romantic. Something to be cherished and a sign of 'true love'. Her head plummeted from the clouds when their relationship stayed platonic like they didn't have a nice night. When she tried to talk to him about it, she was definitely disappointed and humiliated that he didn't even remember spending time with her at the party, let alone the kiss. Imagine being so unremarkable, that the supposed 'magical first kiss' wasn't even memorable.

Now, as an adult, she can understand that his memory was likely fuzzy from all the drinking and that he never intentionally meant to make her upset, but it definitely took a blow to her teenage self esteem.

About a month later, she ended up leaving Glasgow to attend an abroad study program in New York for veterinary medicine, which gave her the opportunity to get over her crush and to also see more of the world. She loved the experience so much, she ended up completely transferring over and also getting dual citizenship. She eventually moved back to the UK after a while and settled back into Glasgow with a new job and seeing/hearing very little if anything at all from her old friends.

If anything, she nearly forgot all about Bobby until she had a conversation with her mother, who was still close to his family. They said he was on the show and even though he didn't win, he apparently got quite a bit of fame and has been traveling a bit, making appearances on various baking shows as either a contestant or as a judge.

Mostly out of curiosity, and her inner teen wanting to see Bobby again, she decided to binge watch the Love Island show for that particular season. And that's where she was now. Watching the season. After getting over how he had gotten even more attractive and even more confident as a full adult now while still maintaining his humorous charm, she wanted to take a break now that she had to relive her rather humiliating romantic defeat.

However, the night is young and she still has a full bottle of wine. So she flips the channel back, pours her first of many glasses, and goes back into watching her old acquaintance have the summer of his life, while silently wondering what he's up to now.


	2. Chapter 2

Cait spent the entire weekend holed up in her flat, watching the show and going through bottles of wine and bags of crisps. Honestly, definitely not the healthiest she's been but she couldn't help it. A binge mood can take over at any moment and binge food saves the day.

She also spent a good amount of time crying, laughing, and making indignant comments to the screen. She's always been an emotional person along with a vocal television viewer, so it's no surprise that she reacted in such a way. Also, maybe it was her subconscious clinging to past affections for Bobby, but she found herself drawn to him all over again, even though it was just through the screen. And also, envy for the gorgeous woman that she had to watch him fall for. 

Not that she can blame him. Her name was Noelle and she was a gorgeous girl with wavy blonde hair, a natural California style tan, and sparkling blue eyes. She was also confident, kind, and honestly seemed so perfect. No wonder almost everyone wanted to be with her. Honestly, even though Cait feels bad for thinking such thoughts, she almost wished the woman would choose anyone else but Bobby, only because part of her is a bit selfish. But still, she can't deny that they seemed good together, despite her jealousies. 

After the finale episode, watching them win big and split the winnings, she took the time to try and actually get a few hours of sleep in the wee hours of the morning before she was unfortunately woken up by the sounds of shuffling feet and the sounds of boxes and furniture moving around. She groaned into her pillow from all the noise. Of course someone conveniently moves in the flat above her on the morning after she wasted her sleep schedule binging a show. She wanted to be polite and ignore them, but seeing how it was barely after dawn, she could probably get away with asking them to simmer their moving down a tad. At least until noon.

Slipping on a pair of slippers, she walks up stairs to the flat above hers. She almost turned back out of anxiety of confrontation, but knocked on the door regardless, fidgeting with the hem of her oversized tshirt. The moving of boxes across the floor stopped before footsteps came to the door and opened, revealing a taller man with warm bronze skin and a freckle on his face, along with a mop of dark dreads.

Immediately, she recognized him, especially after seeing him on TV for the past few days. Also, he’s barely changed since they last saw each other. “Bobby?”

For a moment, he looked confused by the look of recognition on her face, like he was starting to recognize her, but the light bulb in his head was slowly flickering. “Do I know you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay and sorry for the cliffhanger!


End file.
